Turn of Life
by AngelZash
Summary: Remus finds a little unexpected hope to keep him going.


That day, the sky over Glasgow was a beautiful blue with only a few wisps of clouds floating high in the atmosphere. In retrospect, Remus Lupin should have known something was going to happen when Scotland had such unusual weather. Of course, he never would have suspected it to be what it turned out to be.

His business for the Order done for the day, Remus had wandered out to sit on a bench facing the river and stare at the famous Glasgow Science Centre. He could smell the water and hear it lap at the concrete sides of its waterway. He watched, feeling rather numb as couples and families wandered past him, laughing at their private jokes. His heart would twitch slightly in pain whenever a group of friends would pass by, insulting each other and generally having fun.

He really missed Sirius. Sometimes, he became so lonely and felt so out of place, that he just wanted to follow his Animagus brother through the veil. He hadn't yet, but the temptation was so strong…

He jumped as a small hand was placed lightly on his jean-clad knee and looked down to see the bright, chubby little face of a baby girl. She couldn't have been any older than three and she was staring at him with large green eyes. His jaw dropped as the girl grinned and announced in a proud voice, "Puppy!"

Remus glanced quickly around and sighed in relief as he saw that the area was empty before the panic hit. The walkway was clear. So where was the girl's mother?

He leant down closer to the girl's height and asked, "Where's your mummy, sweetheart?"

The little girl turned and looked behind her to the path that lead to the river from the nearby Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre parking lot. "Mummy?" Her voice was watery and her hand dropped from his knee. "Mummy!"

"Shhh…" Remus told her, standing and lifting her to carry her on his side. He walked quickly over to where he could see into the parking lot as well as the path that led past it and down to the water where he was. There was no one there.

The girl began to sniffle and Remus glanced down at her, horrified to see a tear swell in her big eyes and trickle down her red cheeks. "Don't cry, don't cry. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Did she tell you anything when you last saw her?"

It was a slim chance, but he smiled as hope filled him. The little girl was nodding energetically, her short auburn hair flying over her face as she did so. Then she held up a small bit of parchment that she seemed to have been clutching tightly in her little fist up til now. Remus blinked and took it with his free hand.

The parchment was folded and slightly wet, but he managed to open it without disturbing the toddler in his arms too much. His breath hitched as he read:

_Dear Sir or Madame,_

_I know you are a werewolf, because my daughter, Zoey, is one and I had her find you for me. She is, of course, a werewolf as well, bitten almost a year ago in an attack that killed her father. As you can see, she is wearing a little bookbag in which you'll find all her things. Please take good care of her, I cannot anymore. _

Her loving mother, Em 

Remus let a growl escape and then sighed as Zoey whimpered into his neck. "Where's your bag, Zoey?"

She pointed back to where they had been. He trotted back over and managed to awkwardly swing the bookbag over his shoulder before returning to the parking lot.

"How did you know my name," Zoey asked as Remus fumbled with getting his wand out.

"Your mummy told me." He held out the magic infused stick and took a step back. The Knight Bus was rarely very discerning with where they drove.

"Where is mummy?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her for you, alright?"

Zoey blinked, tears welling in her eyes again. Remus was never so happy to see the purple triple-decker bus as he was right then as it distracted her from continuing that train of thought. He fumbled out some money which he quickly gave to the current conductor, "Hogwarts, please."

The man nodded and grinned gap-toothed at Zoey. "And how are you there, little love?" Zoey hid her face in Remus's neck again. The conductor laughed and waved Remus in, "Such a cute little daughter you have there, gov!"

Remus flushed and nodded before moving quickly to find a seat.

Zoey screamed as the bus took off with a loud bang and huddled even closer into Remus's chest.

"Poor thing," commented a near by older woman. "My little ones all did the same thing first few times I took them on this wretched bus. They get used to it after a while though."

Remus smiled and nodded politely, but two hours later wondered if the woman had been insane. Zoey had a wonderful grip and twice the strength he'd ever thought a toddler would have. Every time the bus jerked into a new area, she'd scream, sob and bury herself deeper into his chest until he was sure someone would be calling the Ministry on him. He was only too happy when they finally stopped next to the Hogwarts' Gates.

The trek up to the castle was a little better. Zoey seemed to have worn herself out on the bus and was sleeping quietly by the time he'd reached the main doors. He knocked loudly and waited. A small house-elf answered and moved aside so he could enter.

"Where is the Headmaster," Remus asked as loudly as he dared.

"Office, Sir." The elf had either followed his example or was just as terrified of waking the toddler in his arms, because its squeaky little voice was just as quiet.

"Thank you," Remus said, already turning and on his way to find Dumbledore.

He didn't meet anyone in the halls and the Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's entrance didn't even bother to ask for a password before leaping aside. Soon he was standing before Dumbledore, shifting uneasily and reminded strongly of the times he had visited here for his pranks with James and Sirius during school.

"Remus, I see you've brought us a little visitor." Dumbledore's smile was as kind as ever and his blue eyes twinkled like always. He moved slowly to peer at the part of the girl's sleeping face that wasn't hidden in Remus's neck.

Remus decided to jump straight into his problem. "She's a werewolf and she's been abandoned. I found her in Glasgow with this." He thrust the parchment at the older wizard, whose eyes were no longer twinkling.

Dumbledore took the parchment and read it. "They'll destroy her without either a relative or a werewolf guardian."

"That's why I brought Zoey here." Remus shifted her weight in his arms. "I can't take her in. I can barely take care of myself right now. And with the war starting again…"

"There are few werewolves better off than you. And even less willing to help another werewolf, let alone raise one." Dumbledore's voice was low and Remus felt as if he'd been reprimanded for some reason. But, though his eyes still did not hold their normal twinkle, nothing else about the man said that he was anything but content to speak with a friend.

Remus shook his head, "Damn her mother for doing this. I don't even know how I'd feed her!"

Dumbledore's twinkle returned, twice as annoying as usual. "The laws won't be the same forever. This war will decide more than simply Voldemort's fate."

Remus sighed.

"May I hold her?"

Remus blinked as Dumbledore held out his arms for Zoey. Carefully, he transferred her, fighting a smile as she whimpered at the loss of his scent and warmth. Dumbledore cuddled her close and took a seat in the nearest chair. He brushed back her hair and leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"She deserves more than this," Remus suddenly stated.

Dumbledore looked over at him. "So do you, Remus, my boy. So do you."

Remus shook his head, feeling tears prick at his eyes and brushing them quickly away.

"She looks rather like Lily might have at her age…" Dumbledore mused after a moment.

A tear finally escaped him and he stared at the little angel in the old wizard's arms. "Yes…" He meant more than just her resemblance, but somehow Dumbledore understood.

Standing carefully, the older wizard transferred her back into Remus's arms. "I'll arrange the adoption. Since the ministry is not aware Sirius is dead at the moment, we can still use 12 Grimmauld for the headquarters. You will be its caretaker and can raise Zoey there for now."

Remus grimaced at the thought of returning to Sirius's old home, but nodded anyway. "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded. "You were a good teacher and you'll make a good father. The Order will help you when needed."

He hated the thought of charity, but one glance at Zoey's angelic face and he knew that he wouldn't refuse it. For her sake, he wouldn't. "I'll just go then."

Dumbledore held up one aged hand to stop him. He moved to a table placed against the wall and below the portrait of Hogwart's last headmaster and opened a concealed drawer. Taking out what appeared to be a small journal, he murmured a couple of spells and handed it to Remus. "A portkey, set to take you there in just a minute. After that, a gift in honor of your new daughter."

Remus swallowed as he took the book and stammered out a thank you. A moment after that and he felt himself tugged through time and space to stand in the entry way of 12 Grimmauld.

Zoey started awake and looked around them before turning her little face up to him. "Puppy? Mummy here yet?"

Remus swallowed. "Mummy can't come back, Zoey. But you don't have to worry because I'm going to be your new Daddy."

Zoey blinked and Remus was relieved to see there were no tears in her eyes now. "You go too?"

"No, Zoey," he told her softly, hugging her swiftly against him. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

A/N:

Ok, ok! I know I should be working on my other fics, but this was just a little one shot to ease my frying brain. As to why it took so long to see me again… troubles, computer decided not to work for THREE WHOLE WEEKS (was like someone had cut off my head or something), and just SOO much work to do for my classes. This is the first time I love all my teachers…and hate a good portion of my classmates.

Other news, I'm applying to work for AEON in Japan next year. I think I have a good chance and I REALLY wanna go.

I'll try to get another chapter up of RR soon.


End file.
